ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali/Gallery
This is the gallery of Ali. Early Drafts 1488014_981302725273204_972734905276926194_n.jpg 535354_981287951941348_1679224023905321988_n.jpg 12465858_981288931941250_5186130433614316056_o.jpg 1017714_981287945274682_8400024120076623674_n.jpg 10258284_981288935274583_4966497431632716640_o.jpg 921108_981288928607917_2401982386711241079_o.jpg 12401912_981288925274584_7200556965233652274_o.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg|MISSION: EVEN AliSaltyFace.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Icon.jpg Ejen Ali in Baju Melayu.jpg|Ali wearing Baju Melayu Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ali and his mother.jpg|Like mother, like son Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali FFM28.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg c Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali and Rizwan.png Ejen Ali Meme.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Episode 10 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 1.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 4.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 5.jpg Ali staring at mirror.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 9 Days_Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 6 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 5 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 2 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 2 - Esok.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Cinema Screening Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg 13125018 1070168446386631 6307124610606702521 n.jpg 05.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two, compared with Alicia's Slingshot Ejen Ali and Ejen Comot (2).png Ali Sleeping.jpg Ali With His Data.jpg Ali Shocked.jpg Ejen Ali Icon2.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 01.jpg Ejen Ali In Action.gif 02.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-14h25m55s234.png|Ejen Ali is giving the "Hari Raya" mission Ejen Ali MISI RAYA.jpg Episodes Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png|Ali's room Ali Screaming.jpg Riding Scooter.jpg Scooter.png Ali Say Shh...jpg Ali Finding Eraser.jpg Puan Munah Mad To Ali.jpg Ali Hiding In Toilet.jpg Shit!.jpg Ali Waving To Viktor.jpg Ali Shocked After Look Bakar.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Ali Enters To The Shop.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Choosing Food.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Ali Asking Bakar What Happening.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg There Is No.jpg|"There is no." Ali Shocked After Saying Dangerous.jpg Ali Look To The Dos Feet.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png|Ali holds the IRIS. For the first time. Ali Look To The Dos.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Ali With The Fire Background.jpg Ali what.jpg Ali Sleeping With Smiling.jpg AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ali Hiding.jpg Ali With I.R.I.S.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png|Ali's first mission in MISSION: ALPHA 09.jpg Ali Look To Bakar.jpg Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg 10 1.jpg What?.jpg|"What?" AliViktorEp3.jpg|Ali and Viktor 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg|Ali's full name: Ali bin Ghazali Ali Grouch.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Drawing.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Ali Fainted.jpg Ali Almost Sleeping.jpg Ali Fall To Floor.jpg Ali Grouch To Alicia.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Ali mad to Alicia.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg 03.jpg 11 1.jpg Afterthemission.jpg Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Ali Scaning For Opening.jpg Ali Feel Boring.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Ali with Bakar and Alicia at MATA Labu running around.jpg Alifeelingsad.jpg Atlas.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg|"It's not me!" Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Taking Garbage.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg For Me?.jpg|"For me?" Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Ali Look To The Dos & Trez In Hologram.png 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Ali Feet.jpg Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Ali Playing Tablet.jpg Alicia!.png|"Alicia!" Ali Gasp.png Ali Look To The Alicia.png Jenny And Ali.jpg Ali Smile.png Ali Look To The Left.png Uoqwuqoueoqdfkshfdksjmcbzmc.png Baik cigu.jpg Kenapa apa kau buat.jpg Iris konon.jpg Ali mad.jpg Ali hah.jpg Jet, Iman, Moon, Comot, Ali & Khai.png Jet, Iman, Ali, Moon & Jet.png Ali Look To Rudy.png Khai, Moon, Ali, Comot, Jet & Iman.png Moon & Ali.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Iman Talking To Ali.png Moon, Ali & Jet.png Iman, Khai, Jet, Comot, Ali & Moon.png Khai, Ali & Roza.png Alicia, Mika, Khai, Ali, Roza & Zass.png Ali Hologram.png Khai & Ali.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Ejen Iman ali moon jet.jpg Ejen jet moon Ali iman.jpg 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Ali Looking For Comot.png Ali Almost Fall.png Ali In A Train.png Ali geliat Rudy sama alica.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Ali Trying To Focus.png Ali Using His I.R.I.S.png Ali Defeated The Robot.png Ali Queer Face.png Rudy & Ali.png Ali Confused.png Ali In The Data.jpg Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Mimicking Rudy.jpg Alimot.png alisexywiththeiris.png alifocusedonit.png Ali nempel di mobil.png Aku cakap betul betul lah.png Ali lari sambil nagis.png Ali pake iris yang lain ma diem.png Comell budak marah.jpg All hem.png Semua ya marah ke Ali.png KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-13-17.png|Ali haaa? KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-16-25.jpg|Ali throw his tablet KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg All character.jpg Ejen Ali Misi Kembali.jpg Moon attac analogman.png KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-30-03.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-32-12.jpg Ali mari degan kitorang.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-35-41.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27_07-58-28.jpg Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg Ali again.jpg Ali sakit.jpg Puan munah and Ali.jpg Ali sekolah.jpg Ali em.jpg Ali alone.jpg Ali bin Ghazali.jpg Ali hah Ghzali.jpg Ali hem to comot.jpg Ejen jet chris Ali mika rudy roza.jpg Everyone Discussion.png Everyone Discussion 2.png Ali macam susah nak percaya.png Ali macam susah nak bercaya.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul percaya kan Uno.png Ali our enemies have become strong.png Moon he does not think he is a bad man.png Moon Hah!.png Rudy or not.png Moon And Ali Hah!.png alidontbeangry3.png|Ali can't handle about Rudy's behaviour. Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery